


Perfect Imperfections

by VanityAvalance



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityAvalance/pseuds/VanityAvalance
Summary: Just a soft fluffy scene, set a few days before Charity and Vanessa's almost-wedding
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Perfect Imperfections

It was late on a Sunday afternoon and Charity and Vanessa had only just finished the washing up after their family Sunday lunch. It was unusually quiet; Tracy had taken Moses and Johnny to the park to burn off some excess energy, and Noah and Sarah had quickly made themselves scarce the minute there had been mention of clearing away the lunch things.

So now Charity and Vanessa were enjoying the rare peace and quiet. They were stood in front of each other in the kitchen, Charity with her hands on the smaller woman’s hips, rubbing small circles with her thumbs.

“This time next week we’ll be married,” the landlady said. “And right about now we’ll probably be stood in a ridiculously long queue with the little monsters, waiting to go on a ride I couldn’t care less about. Remind me again why we’re going to Disneyland for our honeymoon rather than booking a swanky hotel where I could be having copious amounts of uninterrupted sex with my beautiful wife?”

Vanessa lightly prodded her fiancée. “Because it was your idea, remember?” And the vet loved her for it.

Vanessa was absentmindedly playing with Charity’s hair, twisting a curl around her finger and letting it go again.

Charity was enjoying the intimacy of it. “I was thinking about maybe getting my hair cut a bit shorter after the wedding,” the taller woman said. “What do you think?”

Vanessa continued to play with said hair. “I think you’d look gorgeous whatever you do with it.”

“Standard,” the landlady joked. “But seriously though, would you mind?”

Vanessa frowned slightly. “Mind? It’s your hair. You don’t have to ask my permission.”

Charity’s hands stilled at Vanessa’s waist. “Yeah, I know that. But you always seem to like playing with it.” She broke eye contact and her gaze dropped to the floor, one of her tells that something wasn’t quite right. “And....I just always want you to be attracted to me is all,” she finished in a small voice.

Vanessa distantly thought about Charity’s past relationships, and wondered how many men told her how to look and how to dress, for their own ego; how many of them made Charity feel like she wasn’t good enough. Vanessa hated them for it. “Charity, I could never not be attracted to you. I could never not love you. I’ll always fancy you, no matter how long or short your hair is.” 

Charity looked unconvinced.

Vanessa hated that Charity didn’t realise how special she was. “Don’t get me wrong, I love your hair how it is now. But sometimes someone changes and you love them even more for it.” She paused and pondered something. “When we first got together, I used to think that your confidence was one of my favourite things about you. But then when I got to know you, like really know you, I realised that it was actually your vulnerability that I loved even more.”

Charity’s face was lighting up slightly now, and she had a soft smile on her face, the one that was reserved only for Vanessa.

Vanessa wanted to make sure she really made her point, that she chased away all of Charity’s insecurities. “I love you so much. I love everything about you.” She’d taken Charity’s hands in hers. “I love your eyes – they’re the most beautiful shade of green I’ve ever seen. I love your lips,” and Vanessa placed a chaste kiss on them for emphasis. “I love the little crease you get just above the bridge of your nose when you smile. I love your two little beauty spots on your chest. I love the scar just below your knee on your left leg. I love all your perfect imperfections, all the things that make you, you. I love your fingers and all the wonderful things they make me feel.” That last part was said with a flirty smirk and a raised eyebrow, and Vanessa lifted Charity’s hand to her mouth to kiss it. “And most of all, I love your heart. You are perfect. You will always be perfect. No matter what. And I will spend the rest of my life telling you that if I need to, until you believe it.”

A tear escaped Charity’s eyes, and she gave Vanessa a watery smile. Nobody had ever made her feel as loved and as special as Vanessa did.

“I love you too,” whispered Charity, voice full of emotion. “And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“Me neither.” Vanessa cupped Charity’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. “So are you going to show me what you had in mind for your hair or what?”

Charity fished her phone out of her pocket and started to flick through some pictures, showing Vanessa photos of models with their hair styled into a shaggy bob.

“Wow, that would suit you so much. Maybe make you even more gorgeous than you already are, if that’s even possible,” said Vanessa as she looked at her fiancée with what could only be described as heart-eyes.

“Do you think?”

“I know,” reassured Vanessa. “And you know what, maybe there’s some advantages to having shorter hair. For starters, it will give me better access to your neck.”

Vanessa kissed a trail across Charity’s jaw and down to her neck, stopping at her pulse point. She nipped lightly with her teeth before soothing the spot with her tongue. Charity couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her mouth and her head tipped back slightly.

“And I also can’t wait to run my fingers through it,” the vet continued, and she threaded her hands through the landlady’s hair, tugging lightly at the point she imagined it would end. She captured Charity’s lips in a heated kiss.

When Vanessa pulled away, Charity looked slightly dazed.

The smaller woman looked at her watch. “I’d say we’ve got about another hour until Tracy brings the boys back. How about we make most of having the place to ourselves?”

Charity grinned, before taking her fiancée’s hand and practically dragging her towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @vanityavalance


End file.
